Cabin Fever
by Mockngjay
Summary: AU. Katniss n'est pas ravie d'apprendre que son voyage de Nouvel An avec ses amis compte un nouveau participant : Peeta. La seule personne qu'elle ne peut pas encadrer. Elle est encore moins ravie lorsque une tempête de neige les piègent tous les deux. Seuls. Traduction d'une fiction de Atetheredmind. Rated M (Lemon)
1. Chapitre 1

Traduction d'une fiction anglaise de atetheredmind (CABIN FEVER) **Vous pouvez retrouver cet auteur sur FFN et AO3 avec ce même pseudo = atetheredmind. Et son blog sur Tumblr sous le pseudo = muttpeeta**

* * *

 **Hey ! Me revoici avec une nouvelle traduction de mon auteur chouchou de tout les temps.**

 **Alors voilà, comme promis la voici ! Une dernière fiction de cet auteur viendra compléter ma liste de favoris après celle-ci, et je pense que j'en aurais fini avec les traductions - pour un petit moment tout du moins. Oui parce que si je m'écoutais je traduirais toute les fictions de Muttpeeta mais c'est que ça prend quand même pas mal de temps tout ça !**

 **Cette fiction fait partie de mes fictions préférées, vous vous en doutez, hein ! Je me suis bien marrée en la lisant alors j'ai décidé de la partager avec vous. Je remercie bien entendu muttpeeta qui a eu la gentillesse de me donner son autorisation de traduire cette nouvelle fiction.**

 _ **Thanks again ! You're really nice ! I hope you'll enjoy this if you can understand a little bit french.**_

 **Si comme moi, vous aimez cet auteur... Cette 'spicy story' va combler vos mirettes.** **Bonne lecture !**

 ** _Disclaimer_** : Cette fiction, ses personnages, l'idée originale et tout le tralala... Rien n'est à moi.

 ** _Cover image_** : Google image

 _ **Rated M**_ : Dialogues - Lemon

 _._

* * *

 **.**

 **CABIN FEVER**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

.

.

Katniss s'effondra presque à l'intérieur de l'appartement lorsqu'elle franchit le seuil de la porte d'entrée. Elle laissa tomber sa valise sur le parquet en un bruit sourd en soufflant de soulagement. Elle repoussa la capuche de sa tête et secoua la neige de dessus son manteau. Et après avoir retiré l'écharpe qu'elle avait nouée autour de son cou, elle prit finalement le temps d'observer son environnement. Elle fut surprise de trouver un feu dans la cheminée, dégageant une chaleur agréable et une faible odeur de fumée, comme si quelqu'un venait tout juste de l'allumer. Elle n'avait pas remarqué d'autres voitures à l'extérieur, et elle pensait qu'elle serait la première de ses amis à arriver au chalet de Finnick et Annie. Mais apparemment, quelqu'un d'autre était déjà ici, et il avait déjà disparu...

Avec un haussement d'épaules, Katniss retira son manteau, époussetant la neige restant qui lui collait aux épaules, et l'accrocha sur le porte-manteau de la porte. Elle piétina pour décoller les morceaux humides de neige de ses bottes, et saisit sa valise pour la déplacer plus loin dans la pièce. Elle espérait que les autres arriveraient rapidement ; il neigeait assez fort. Elle se maudit alors de ne pas s'être arrêtée pour manger à la station essence qu'elle avait dépassé sur la route numéro 12.

Elle décida de s'octroyer une chambre avant que les autres n'arrivent et elle traîna sa valise dans la première qu'elle trouva. Mais arrivée dans le couloir, elle fut plutôt agacée de constater que quelqu'un d'autre avait déjà eu la même idée, son sac étant déjà placé sur le lit comme pour montrer qu'il en était propriétaire.

Elle ne savait à qui ce sac était dans la mesure où elle savait que les participants étaient elle-même, Johanna, Gale et Madge, et Finnick et Annie. Et tous avaient prévus d'arriver un peu plus tard, par avion. Alors, à qui Diable était ce sac dans ce cas ?

Soufflant d'indignation, Katniss choisit la chambre d'à côté, qui possédait deux lits. Il semblerait qu'elle et Johanna allaient devoir partager une chambre. Elle envoya un sms à son amie pour le lui faire savoir, tout en lisant son « _je ne sais pas_ » répondant à sa question concernant l'identité de cette mystérieuse personne.

Katniss commença à décompresser et déballa sa valise lorsqu'elle entendit la porte claquer. Puis, une voix masculine claire retentit.

 **_Salut ?**

Katniss se raidit. Elle reconnut immédiatement cette voix. Et elle ne s'attendait pas à l'entendre. Refermant sa valise, elle se dirigea vers le salon. Ses craintes se sont alors confirmées quand elle croisa le regard surpris de Peeta Mellark.

_ **Oh… C'est toi** , dit-elle en dépit de la surprise, avec une couche de mépris dans sa voix.

Elle fronça les sourcils, tout en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches.

 **_Je ne savais pas que tu viendrais.**

Il haussa les épaules quand il enleva son manteau.

 **_C'était une décision de dernière minute.**

Elle regretta que Finnick ne l'ai pas prévenue.

_ **Je n'ai pas reconnu ta voiture, mais j'aurais dû savoir que c'était toi à la quantité de neige que tu as laissé dans ton sillage. Tu aurais pu t'épousseter _AVANT_ d'être à l'intérieur de sorte que, NOUS, on ne marche pas dans ce tas de boue humide,** la réprimanda-t-il.

Et comme pour illustrer son propos, il accrocha son manteau parfaitement propre à côté du sien sur le porte manteau. Son air renfrogné s'approfondit alors.

 **_Si tu n'avais pas remarqué encore, il y a une putain de tempête de neige à l'extérieur. Je pouvais à peine voir mes deux pieds quand je me suis rendu dans le chalet. Je suis sûre que Finnick et Annie me pardonneront pour ça.**

 **_Eh bien, ils ne sont pas près d'arriver… Pas avant demain alors je suppose que tu as raison** , dit-il sèchement, passant une main dans ses boucles blondes.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

 **_Attends quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?**

 **_Je viens tout juste de parler avec eux au téléphone. Ils sont coincés à l'aéroport jusqu'à demain. Tous les vols de retour ont été retardés en raison de la neige. C'est encore pire là où ils sont.**

La panique commença à bouillonner dans sa poitrine.

 ** __Merde._**

 **_Ouais. Je suis sorti pour chercher quelques provisions avant qu'il ne soit trop tard** , a-t-il ajouté, et elle remarqua pour la première fois les sacs à ses pieds remplis d'aliments (à savoir, de la nourriture et de la bière).

Elle ne daigna pas le remercier et à la place se retirera dans sa chambre pour récupérer son téléphone. Elle appela rapidement Gale, tapant frénétiquement du pied pendant les premières sonneries. Il répondit à la troisième.

_ **Hey, Catnip…,** et elle ne pas prit la peine de le saluer.

 **_Quand est-ce que toi et Madge arrivez ?** , demanda-elle.

_ **Tu es pressée de nous revoir** ?, ajouta-t-il en riant.

Elle souffla.

 **_Finnick et Annie sont bloqués à cause de la neige. Le temps est trop mauvais là-bas. Où êtes-vous ?**

 **_Merde, vraiment ?** , soupira Gale. **Eh bien, je ne suis pas surpris. En fait, Madge et moi on ne sera pas là ce soir non plus. La neige est trop mauvaise, on vient juste de trouver un hôtel. C'est à une heure du chal…**

 **_Rien qu'une l'heure ?! Vous pouvez encore le faire !** , insista-t-elle.

 **_Katniss !**

Sa voix était ferme.

 **_Je ne vais pas mettre la vie de ma femme et notre futur bébé en danger juste pour une journée supplémentaire là-bas.**

Immédiatement, Katniss se sentit honteuse. C'est vrai. Une femme enceinte bloquée au milieu d'une tempête de neige serait terrible. Elle ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration.

 **_D'accord, je comprends. Désolée. Mais laisse-moi parler à Madge, s'il te plait.**

 **_Tu ne vas pas essayer de la convaincre de finir la route aujourd'hui** , dit-il sévèrement.

 **_Non ! Mais j'ai besoin de lui parler.**

Elle entendu un bref silence lorsque Gale remit le téléphone à sa femme.

 **_Katniss? Tu es déjà arrivée au chalet ?**

 **_Peeta est ici** , siffla Katniss, fermant la porte de sorte qu'il ne puisse pas entendre. **Et Finnick et Annie sont coincés à l'aéroport… Et maintenant toi et Gale qui ne venez pas… alors je suis ici _seule_ avec _lui_.**

 **_Oh.**

Madge resta silencieuse pendant un moment, et Katniss plissa les yeux.

 **_Oh? Ça veut dire quoi, oh?**

 **_Eh bien... Je veux dire, je suis juste rassurée que tu ne sois pas seule dans cette cabane au milieu d'une tempête de neige, c'est tout**. Sa voix était douce, comme si elle essayait de ne pas alerter Gale de la teneur de notre conversation. **Peeta n'est pas si mauvais Katniss, je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu le détestes tellement...**

 **_Je ne le _déteste_ pas,** dit-elle en serrant les dents. **C'est juste que... je ne l'aime pas.**

Katniss ne pouvait pas en expliquer la raison à Madge, parce qu'elle-même ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Elle savait juste qu'elle ne l'avait pas aimé et ce, depuis le premier moment où elle l'avait rencontré à la fac lors d'une soirée de Finnick ayant pour thème « les pulls de Noel moches ». Il l'avait insulté, soulignant son manque d'engagement pour le thème de la soirée, puisqu'elle ne portait qu'un simple sweat vert. Il ne savait pas, et il n'aurait pas pu le savoir, qu'à 20 ans, Katniss n'avait que très peu de moyens et qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de claquer ses ressources dans un costume de mauvais goût, comme celui de Peeta, qui portait ce soir-là un pull avec un renne et de stupides bois sur la tête... Elle s'était sentit embarrassée et sur la défensive, puis en fin de compte honteuse d'avoir si peu de moyens. Elle lui avait alors répondu : _je pensais que le thème c'était les pulls, pas de s'habiller de façon ridicule et de paraître si con_. Son regard surprit avait été sa seule réponse, puis elle l'avait planté là pour aller prendre un verre. Ils avaient maintenu cette relation froide depuis. Elle avait fait de son mieux pour éviter d'interagir avec lui, ce qui était difficile car il était aussi ami avec Finnick et Annie. Lorsque le couple marié avait prévu une escapade avec tous leurs amis à leur chalet pour le Nouvel An, Katniss avait été soulagé que Finnick ne mentionne pas le nom de Peeta. Elle n'aurait pas supporté de passer une semaine à proximité de lui.

 **_Il ne m'aime pas non plus, ce n'est pas que moi** , ajouta Katniss obstinément.

 **_Écoute, dans quelques mois, je vais avoir un véritable enfant à élever, donc je vais avoir besoin que vous commenciez à interagir comme les adultes que vous êtes censé être !**

Katniss roula des yeux.

 **_Oui maman. Je te promets de ne rien lui faire jusqu'à ce que tu sois là.**

 **_Peut-être que Johanna sera là bientôt.**

Katniss gémit.

 **_Pas avant samedi. Elle doit travailler. Nous ne sommes que jeudi…**

Madge se mit à rire du malheur de son amie.

 **_Eh bien... Je suppose que la soirée va être longue !**

 **_Traîtresse, tu n'es plus mon amie, bye !,** dit Katniss rapidement avant de raccrocher...

.

.

* * *

 _Cette fiction est écrite comme un OS mais elle est malgré tout assez longue. Alors je décide de finir mon premier chapitre ici. Je vous poste la suite rapidement !_ _Et O joie, le site à l'air d'envoyer de nouveau les notif' correctement. Je répondrais donc plus facilement à tout le monde._


	2. Chapitre 2

**Eh hop, le deuxième chapitre ! Merci pour vos encouragements. N'hésitez pas à aller faire un petit tour sur la fiction originale ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

.

.

Elle ferma les yeux et inspira calmement pour se recentrer, puis elle continua a défaire sa valise. Elle plia méthodiquement chacun de ses vêtements avant de les placer dans la commode, puis aligna ses trois paires de chaussures au pied de son lit. Elle prit même le temps d'organiser ses affaires de toilette sur le dessus de la commode.

Après avoir passé un peu le temps à déballer ses affaires, elle se pencha sur son lit, tressant et dénouant ses cheveux à quelques reprises. Elle pensa à prendre son Kindle dans son sac pour lire, mais son estomac se mit à grogner, lui rappelant qu'elle n'avait rien mangé depuis la banane qu'elle avait engloutie à 8 heures ce matin. Avec un soupir résigné, elle se mit debout et se glissa dans ses mocassins. Elle ouvrit la porte à contrecœur pour retourner dans la salle de séjour. Elle y retrouva Peeta, au coin du feu, en train d'essayer de démarrer un autre feu. Il ne leva pas les yeux, probablement parce qu'elle se glissait derrière lui sans bruit. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge pour l'alerter, et il sursauta, surpris.

 **_Besoin d'aide ?** , lui demanda-t-elle, mais pas pour le plaisir d'être sympa.

Si elle voulait manger, il fallait bien se montrer un peu courtoise. Peeta jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et lui répondit brièvement.

 **_Je l'ai déjà fait une fois aujourd'hui, je pense que je vais pouvoir gérer une seconde fois** , dit-il avec dédain, attisant les flammes sur les bûches carbonisées.

Katniss roula des yeux.

 **_Un simple non aurait suffi** , grommela-elle.

Même s'il l'avait entendu, il ne répondit pas, se laissant distraire par le crépitement des flammes.

 **_Quoi qu'il en soit. J'ai appelé Madge et Gale, et ils vont rester dans un hôtel pour la nuit, car les routes sont encore trop mauvaises.**

À cela, il se raidit, alors que le petit bois prenait feu, et elle continua :

 **_Donc, apparemment, nous ne serons que deux ce soir...**

Avec un soupir, Peeta se rassit, les yeux toujours fixés sur le feu grandissant et les flammes rougeoyantes autour des bûches.

 _ **_Merveilleux**_ **...**

Katniss se hérissa suite à sa réponse, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

 **_Ce n'est pas vraiment une sinécure pour moi non plus.**

Son visage se tordit en une grimace, et il secoua la tête.

 **_Du calme, chérie. Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses que mon commentaire t'était automatiquement destiné ?**

Elle rougit de honte, ses bras tombant le long de son corps.

 **_C'est pas comme si ton aversion pour moi était vraiment un secret…**

Il lui lança un regard amusé par-dessus sur son épaule, attisant sa curiosité.

 **_Je ne te déteste pas. Je suis indifférent. Je ne te considère pas assez pour ne pas t'aimer, Katniss.**

Sa bouche s'ouvrit face à son arrogance et sa poitrine se mit à brûler d'humiliation face à son empathie apparente. Il était en train d'insinuer qu'elle, contrairement à lui, se souciait assez de lui pour être gênée de sa présence.

_ **Pauvre mec !,** dit-elle sèchement avant de retourner dans sa chambre.

Elle claqua la porte pour faire bonne mesure, comme si elle n'était pas une femme de 26 ans avec une certaine dignité et retenue. Elle réussit à s'abstenir de crier dans son oreiller au moins, laissant tomber sa colère sur le matelas et fit ce qu'elle aurait dû faire en premier lieu, au lieu d'essayer de l'aborder : lire. Tant pis pour la faim. Elle aurait préféré manger son Kindle plutôt que de lui demander n'importe quoi.

Mais après quelques heures à essayer d'ignorer les affres de la faim et les grognements de son estomac, il fallait qu'elle mange. Et elle avait froid, malgré toutes les couches de vêtements qu'elle avait sur elle. Elle avait envie de pleurer. Elle allait devoir mendier, ramper même, pour qu'il la laisse manger. Et il allait probablement aimer ça. Vaincue, elle se traîna hors du lit et se glissa dans le couloir de la salle de séjour. Peeta était toujours là, affalé sur le canapé près du feu, un jeu de cartes répartie sur la table basse - il jouait au solitaire. Il avait l'air d'avoir chaud et d'être bien dans son pull-over gris. La chaleur du foyer imprégnait déjà ses vêtements, et elle frissonna quand sa peau commença à percevoir la chaleur. Elle ne voulait pas parler, croisant obstinément ses bras sur son ventre tout en le regardant. Il parla en premier, en jetant un sept de cœur sur la pile de carte.

 **_Ce n'est pas poli de regarder les gens comme ça.**

Elle serra les lèvres avec indignation.

 **_J'essaie juste de me réchauffer** **!**

Et elle se rapprocha lentement du feu. Elle ne voulait toujours pas se résoudre à lui demander de la nourriture.

 **_J'ai trouvé de l'alcool, ça aide...** , dit-il, prenant ostensiblement une gorgée de sa bière.

Elle serra sa mâchoire, n'imaginant pas qu'il s'agissait d'une invitation. Son estomac s'impatientait et il se mit à grogner bruyamment en signe de protestation. Peeta se figea et jeta un regard du coin de l'œil dans sa direction, levant son sourcil, et elle rougit abondamment. _Putain de merde, traitre d'estomac !_

Le visage de Peeta s'adoucit, et il mit les cartes sur la table. Se levant, il étendit ses membres, faisant craquer ses articulations doucement. Son chandail remonta alors un peu plus haut, laissant apparaître un peu de peau de son ventre nu. Elle se força à regarder ailleurs, et il laissa retomber ses bras, tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

 **_Je vais faire à manger. Tu veux quelque chose ?,** lui dit-il nonchalamment, en lui jetant un petit coup d'œil.

Elle supposait que c'était une discrète tentative de sa part pour la sauver de l'humiliation d'être à sa merci ; elle fut reconnaissante et surprise, mais tout ce qu'elle put lui dire fut un timide :

 **_Ok**.

Elle le suivit dans la cuisine, s'affalant sur un tabouret alors qu'il rassemblait la nourriture qu'il avait achetée plus tôt. Elle ne parlait pas, et il travailla en silence lorsqu'il prépara un repas rapide mais appétissant : du poulet sur un lit de pâtes et de brocoli. Elle fut franchement surprise qu'il se donne toute cette peine; elle se serait largement contentée d'une soupe à ce moment là, même d'un manchon de poulet cartonné couvert de fromage.

Peeta prit son assiette pour manger sur le canapé du salon, et Katniss se contenta de rester dans la cuisine. Elle ne savait pas s'il était bon cuisinier ou si c'est parce qu'elle mourrait de faim, mais c'était le meilleur putain de repas qu'elle se souvenait avoir avalé. Après qu'elle eut fini, elle soupira, se délectant de la sensation d'avoir le ventre remplie.

Rassasiée, elle quitta la cuisine quelques minutes plus tard, et retourna dans le salon. Peeta mangeait encore, tout en ayant repris sa partie de Solitaire.

Elle fit glisser ses pieds nerveusement avant de laisser échapper ' _ **Merci'**_ **.**

Il hocha la tête sèchement. Elle s'attarda à cet endroit un instant, regardant fixement le feu. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui imposer sa présence plus longtemps que nécessaire, mais elle ne voulait pas s'enfermer dans sa chambre froide à nouveau. Elle pouvait le faire. Elle pourrait être gentille avec Peeta Mellark. Il lui avait fait son dîner, et il n'avait pas à être le seul à faire les premiers pas. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle se dirigea vers le fauteuil en face de lui et se laissa tomber dessus. Il la regarda à peine, ignorant sa présence. Elle replia ses pieds sous elle et tourna son visage vers le foyer pour se prélasser près le feu. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, seul le crépitement des bûches et de la distribution des cartes venant rompre le silence. Il commença à peine à faire nuit dehors lorsque Katniss remarqua que le feu mourrait. Elle fronça les sourcils et scruta tout le salon sans y voir de bois. Mordant sa lèvre, elle se tourna finalement vers Peeta.

 **_Erm... où est-ce que tu as trouvé le bois de chauffage ?,** lui demanda-t-elle.

 **_Il y a un tas dans le hangar devant.**

 **_Tu ne l'as pas rapporté ici ?**

Il cligna des yeux, son expression vacillant entre la gêne et l'amusement.

 **_J'en ai apporté un tas ici quand je suis arrivé à 9 heures ce matin. Entre temps on l'a utilisé.**

 **_ _Tu_** **l'as utilisé** , le corrigea-t-elle et il haussa les sourcils.

_ **Je ne savais pas que tu étais une de ces créatures spéciales dont la peau dévie la chaleur,** rétorqua-t-il, la bouche serrée.

 **_Je n'étais pas ici ce matin, et j'ai passé la plupart de la journée dans ma chambre,** répondit-elle, se poussant du canapé. **Laisse tomber, je vais aller à l'abri et chercher un peu plus de bois moi-même.**

 **_Ne te force pas, princesse,** plaisanta-t-il dans son dos alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa chambre pour mettre ses bottes.

Elle résista à la tentation de lui en coller une. Quand elle revint dans le salon pour mettre son manteau, il jouait encore avec diligence à son jeu de cartes.

Soufflant, elle ouvrit la porte et sortit dans la neige, heureuse que le petit chemin qui commençait à disparaître sous la neige soit encore accessible. Mais elle avait de la neige jusqu'aux genoux. Elle pouvait sentir l'humidité froide suinter à travers son jean. Peeta faisait au moins 50 centimètres de plus qu'elle ; il aurait pu se diriger vers le hangar plus facilement. Elle essaya de ne pas trop s'énerver, se rappelant le dîner qu'il avait partagé avec elle pendant qu'elle avançait péniblement dans la neige avec autant bois qu'elle pouvait transporter dans ses bras. Son visage était rouge et en sueur au moment où elle retourna à l'intérieur du chalet. Elle ne prit pas la peine d'enlever la neige de ses bottes à l'extérieur, piétinant délibérément près de la cheminée où elle jeta sans ménagement quelques journaux. Peeta la regardait, pinçant ses lèvres minces comme si il retenait un rire.

 **_Tu veux que je les mette dans la cheminé ?,** lui lança-t-il alors qu'elle enlevait son manteau.

 **_Ne te force pas, princesse** , lui dit-elle en lui tournant le dos.

Son pantalon était mouillé, la neige qui fondait pinçait sa peau, et ses dents commencèrent à claquer, alors elle se précipita dans sa chambre pour se changer. Quand elle revint dans le salon, son pantalon mouillé dans la main pour le sécher près du foyer, le feu brûlait plus fort et plus chaud grâce aux bûches nouvellement ajoutées. Au moins, il avait fait quelque chose d'utile.

Katniss écarta son pantalon humide du brasier puis blotti dans le fauteuil. Peeta la regarda curieusement, un petit sourire taquinant le coin de sa bouche.

_ **Quoi ?,** s'exclama-t-elle.

 **_On dirait que tu as besoin d'une bière.**

Elle le regarda, et il leva les mains.

 **_Détends-toi ! Je n'essaie pas de te saouler. Même si ça pourrait peut-être te rendre un peu plus agréable…** , songea-t-il en se levant pour prendre deux bières dans la cuisine.

Quand il revint, elle prit à contrecœur la bière qu'il lui offrait, ne pouvant s'empêcher de lui envoyer en pleine figure :

 **_Ça change pas grand-chose pour toi…**

Il sourit lorsqu'il se rassit.

 **_C'est vrai que je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour être agréable** , dit-il, avant de prendre une gorgée.

 **_Probablement parce que ça te fait jouir de me voir souffrir** , répondit-elle en sirotant goulûment sa bière.

 **_Tu as raison. C'est même mon objectif pour ce séjour, savoir combien de fois je peux te faire froncer les sourcils.**

Bien sûr, elle fronça les sourcils, et il sourit.

 **_D'après mes calculs, je dirais qu'on en est déjà à 12.**

Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur réchauffer ses joues, et elle leva les yeux.

 **_Retourne donc à ton jeu de carte et ferme là.**

Il focalisa son attention sur son jeu de cartes, puis glissa la main dessus.

 **_Et si on jouait ensemble ?,** suggéra-t-il, battant les cartes d'une main experte.

Ses longs doigts se mirent à déplacer les cartes avec facilité et précision, battant les cartes ensemble en une pile homogène. Elle le regarda avec méfiance, pas particulièrement intéressé d'interagir avec lui. Mais si elle allait au lit à 19 heures, ça voulait dire qu'il lui resterait encore plus d'heures à tuer. Et son passe-temps actuel était de regarder le feu alors...

 **_Très bien** , lui concéda-elle, s'avançant dans son fauteuil pour se rapprocher de la table basse. **A quoi tu veux jouer** **?**

 **_Tu sais jouer à la bataille** ?, demanda-t-il en coupant le tas de carte.

 **_Bien sûr** , se moqua-t-elle.

 **_Ça te représente bien** , dit-il sèchement.

Elle commença à froncer les sourcils en le regardant, puis corrigea son expression rapidement, en acceptant sa pile de carte. Elle était compétitive, presque à un degré malsain, et elle ne voulait rien d'autre que l'humilier en lui bottant les fesses.

Elle lui sourit alors...

.

.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Et hop, la suite ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews, et n'oubliez pas d'aller féliciter l'auteur :) Bonne lecture !**

 ** _Clemie_ ** et **_LilyRose_ : ** Merci beaucoup pour votre fidélité.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

.

.

Quatre parties plus tard, ils étaient à égalité. Il s'en sortait mieux qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Là encore, ce n'était pas un jeu d'adresse, juste du hasard et de la chance - celui qui avait la plus haute carte. Jouer avec Peeta Mellark n'était pas amusant, surtout qu'il semblait totalement indifférent de savoir s'il allait gagner ou perdre. Quel genre d'être humain ne se soucie pas de _gagner_ ? En tout cas c'était tout simplement inenvisageable pour Katniss.

Katniss mélangea les cartes pendant que Peeta parti chercher deux autres bières. Quand il se rassit, il fit sauter les capsules en aluminium, et elle croisa les bras devant elle.

 **_Pourquoi on ne jouerait pas autre chose**?, lui suggéra-t-il. _**Strip poker**_ **?**

Il demanda innocemment, lorsqu'il porta sa bière à ses lèvres, et quelques-unes des cartes se mirent à glisser sur la table quand elle perdit le contrôle du tas. Rougissant, elle lui lança un regard noir et se hâta de rassembler les cartes dans le paquet. Il sourit.

 **_On en est à 13**.

Par réflexe, son air renfrogné s'intensifia encore plus, avant que ses lèvres ne finissent par souffler :

_ **Il fera froid en enfer avant que tu ne me vois nue** , dit-elle nonchalamment, ses poignets faisant former un pont au jeu de carte.

Pourtant, ses joues étaient chaudes. L'alcool devait faire son travail. Peeta se contenta de hausser les épaules.

_ **Et qui te dit que ce n'est pas l'idée que je me fais de l'enfer ?** , dit-il, se penchant en arrière contre le canapé, et elle lui lança un regard menaçant.

_ **On y arrive** , dit-elle fermement, coupant le tas de carte en deux. **Maintenant tais toi. Nous allons jouer au** _ **Slapjack**_ **.**

Peeta leva les sourcils, incrédule.

 **_Tu cherches juste une excuse pour me frapper !** , l'accusa-t-il.

Elle essaya de ne pas sourire, mais ses yeux brillaient, menaçant.

 **_Si tu es assez rapide, t'as pas de soucis à te faire.**

Exhalant bruyamment, il s'avança et fit craquer ses doigts.

 **_Okay, Everdeen. Je ne vais pas être tendre avec toi.**

Elle ne retint pas son sourire cette fois.

 **_Bien !**

.

* * *

.

Il s'en suivit la plus intense partie de Slapjack auquel elle n'avait jamais joué. Elle avait seulement joué avec Prim, qui était généralement trop douce et timide pour vraiment entrer dans le jeu et il était facile de gagner contre elle.

Mais Peeta fut fidèle à sa parole. Le bruit sec des mains claquant la table et parfois sur la peau retentit dans toute la pièce, suivie de cris de triomphe ou de glapissements indignés de douleur.

Jusqu'à présent, Katniss gagnait, sa pile croissant significativement en témoignait. Elle se sentait assez à l'aise, et parfois, elle retardait sa réaction d'une fraction de seconde, juste pour pouvoir gifler sa main. Son cri de victoire associé à la douleur de Peeta était tout à fait satisfaisant.

Après cinq tours, et encore une autre bière, Peeta concéda sa défaite, après avoir perdu à chaque fois. Leur respiration était rapide et difficile suite à l'effort physique du jeu, et Katniss pouvait même sentit une mince couche de sueur au sommet de son cuir chevelu.

 **_Bon Dieu, Everdeen** , grogna-t-il, frottant le dos de sa main droite, qui était rouge vif. **Je suis sûr que j'aurais des ecchymoses demain.**

Elle avala une gorgée de sa bière en ricanant.

 **_Désolée…,** fut tout ce qu'elle put lui offrir en réponse.

Il lança un regard noir elle, en secouant la tête.

 **_Non, tu ne l'es pas. Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué que tu faisais exprès d'attendre pour avoir le dessus et pour pouvoir me frapper ?**

Elle haussa les épaules, se penchant en arrière sur le fauteuil avec sa bière.

 **_Tu te fais des films** , dit-elle en grignotant ses cuticules.

Sa main était légèrement rose, mais le picotement qui en émanait était négligeable. Malgré la menace de Peeta, il avait été étonnement gentil ; même doux. Même Prim aurait été plus dure que lui.

 **_Comme si tu n'étais pas positivement ravie de me faire mal…**

Elle leva les yeux.

 **_Tu ruines ma victoire**.

Elle se sentait bien et avait réussi à accepter sa présence. Et il allait tout gâcher si il continuait à se plaindre, elle décida donc de changer de sujet.

 **_Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu as décidé de venir ?**

Son sourcil se leva, et il avala une gorgée de sa boisson avant de répondre.

 **_J'ai besoin d'une autre raison pour profiter d'un séjour gratuit dans les montagnes avec mes amis ?,** demanda-t-il en posant ses coudes sur ses genoux.

 **_Tu ne venais pas avant. Donc, c'est qu'il y a un truc qui a changé !**

Elle poussa la réflexion, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi elle s'en souciait. Son cerveau était un peu embrumé par l'alcool et l'euphorie du jeu. Quatre bières, ce n'était pas beaucoup, mais avec un estomac presque vide, c'était déjà pas mal pour quelqu'un de la corpulence de Katniss. Peeta semblait lui peu sensible à l'alcool mis à part les quelques tâches roses sur ses joues, même s'il avait commencé à boire bien avant elle.

Il haussa les épaules.

 **_Je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir venir, mais j'ai pu. Donc je suis là. Et il n'y a rien d'autre à ajouter.**

Pour une raison qu'elle ignora elle plissa les yeux, sceptique.

 **_Mmm. Mais t'avais pas une copine ? C'était quoi son nom déjà – Clover ? Ou en tout cas un prénom comme ça, un peu fleurit, absurde…**

Il lui lança un regard noir.

 **_Vraiment? Ton prénom à toi c'est pas** _ **Katniss**_ **?**

 **_Tu sais ce que ça signifie peut-être ?**

En dépits de la consonance hippy **,** c'était le deuxième prénom de sa grand-mère, c'était en son honneur que sa mère l'avait appelé de cette façon. Mais elle n'était pas sur le point de lui divulguer cette information beaucoup trop personnelle.

 **_Je suis un homme instruit,** _ **Katniss**_ , dit-il simplement. **Et son nom est Clove. Elle n'était pas ma petite amie ; on sortait juste ensemble... comme ça. Maintenant, c'est plus le cas.**

Et elle se mit à sourire suite à sa déclaration.

 **_Elle ne voulait pas que tu viennes, c'est ça ? C'est pour ça que tu ne venais jamais avant !**

Ses yeux s'assombrirent un peu, et il les détourna d'elle.

 **_Elle voulait faire quelque chose d'autre pour le Nouvel An, au bord de la plage avec ses amis. Je suis allé avec elle, mais j'ai aussi réalisé que je n'en avais pas envie parce que je ne les supportais pas. On s'est séparé d'un accord mutuel.**

Les coins de sa bouche fléchie légèrement puis elle fronça les sourcils.

 **_Cela me semble un peu drastique, c'est juste un jour férié. Pourquoi t'as pas juste fait ton truc de ton côté et elle du sien ?**

Il la regarda.

_ **Pourquoi ça t'intéresse autant ? On a vu que ça ne marchait pas, c'est pas l'affaire du siècle. Laisse tomber.**

 **_Je m'en tape** **. J'essayais juste de faire la conversation avec toi puisqu'on est coincé tous les deux** , souffla-t-elle.

Sa bouche amincie se plissa.

 **_En fin de compte, on n'était pas vraiment en phase. C'était amusant pendant un petit moment, mais voilà …**

 **_Tu cherchais seulement du plaisir avec elle, hein?,** demanda-elle, accusatrice.

Il la regarda sans être affecté par son ton.

 **_Tant qu'à faire, autant prendre du bon temps avec sa partenaire, ouais.**

Elle pinça les lèvres, n'ayant pas de véritable réplique à cela. Mais elle n'était pas prête à laisser tomber la conversation pour l'instant; quelque chose la titillait, maintenant qu'elle était désinhibée par l'alcool.

 **_Personne ne l'aimait de toute façon** , dit-elle en levant son épaule. **Nous l'appelions Cloverfield.**

Il fronça les sourcils, confus.

 **_Cloverfield ?**

 **_Parce qu'elle était une sorte de monstre** , dit-elle sèchement.

Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait vrai ; personne dans leur groupe n'appréciait Clove parce qu'elle était un peu autoritaire et pédante, mais Katniss était la seule qui la surnommait comme ça, fière de son jeu de mot. Peeta ne l'était pas. Un froncement de sourcils assombrit son visage.

 **_Eh bien, je suppose que tu sais de quoi tu parles...**

Elle fronça les sourcils.

 **_Ca veut dire quoi ?,** demanda-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules.

 **_Que tu le sais parce que tu es une belle salope toi aussi !**

Ses yeux se trouvèrent exorbités, et sa bouche tomba grande ouverte quand elle lui envoya sa réponse.

 **_Mais va te faire foutre, connard !**

Elle cracha ses mots, assise en avant dans le fauteuil. Un grognement de dégoût émana de lui.

 **_C'est ce que t'es Everdeen.** _ **Tu**_ **es** **celle qui insulte la première. Celle qui insulte ma copine alors qu'elle n'a jamais rien fait de tel contre toi.**

Elle serra la main sur la capsule de la canette, plissant l'aluminium.

 **_Tu plaisantes? Elle était toujours désagréable à chaque fois que j'étais là !,** hurla-elle.

 **_Peut-être qu'elle était juste aussi désagréable que toi, tu l'es toujours !,** l'accusa-t-il, et elle se leva brusquement.

 **_Tu es toujours celui qui m'agresse !,** cria-t-elle, et il se redressa de toute sa hauteur, faisant un pas vers elle.

Elle n'hésita pas, s'avançant d'un air de défi.

 **_Parce que tu as toujours été infecte avec moi, depuis le premier jour ! Mon dieu, tu vis dans une réalité complètement différente, Katniss! Tu penses que tout le monde veut forcément obtenir quelque chose!**

Elle n'avait pas de véritable réponse à cela, elle était bien trop en la colère.

 **_Va te faire foutre !,** lui cracha-t-elle au visage en secouant sa bière.

 **_Non, toi va te faire foutre** , gronda-t-il avec véhémence et en serrant la bouche.

L'air était chaud, leur respiration erratique et rapide et ils se faisaient face, à quelques centimètres, se regardant l'un l'autre. Et puis... Et puis !

Ses yeux se dirigèrent vers le bas, _brièvement_ , sur sa bouche, ses lèvres roses légèrement entrouvertes qui laissaient entrevoir ses dents, ses lèvres roses qui brillaient sous l'effet de sa salive ou de la bière. Elle se reprit une seconde plus tard, une seconde trop tard, parce que quand elle eut corrigé son regard, tout à coup la colère avait disparu de ses yeux, remplacé par la surprise et… et…

Son sang se mit à colorer ses joues, et, choquée, Katniss se sentit se dégonfler.

 **_Je… Je…**

Mais il n'y avait aucune façon digne pour elle de terminer. Elle laissa sa bière lui glisser des mains alors qu'elle fuyait de la salle, pour se barricader dans sa chambre et mettre autant barrière que possible entre elle et Peeta.

Avec son dos appuyé fermement contre la porte verrouillée, elle couvrit sa bouche avec sa main, essayant d'inspirer l'oxygène par le nez pour calmer son cœur battant. Son cerveau était encore en train de comprendre, traiter ce qu'elle ressentait, ce qui venait de se passer, et ensuite elle comprit.

Ses craintes se concentrèrent aux creux de son estomac.

Elle avait voulu embrasser Peeta Mellark.

Et, pire encore... elle en avait toujours envie...

.

.

* * *

 _._

 _Petit passage délicat à la traduction pour le passage des prénoms._ _Parce que ça sonne bien mieux dans la VO, tout du moins ça à du sens. Une explication s'impose donc :_

 _-En anglais Clover ou Clove signifie clou de girofle / trèfle, d'où la référence de Katniss "c'est un prénom fleurit" dans ce chapitre. Difficile à retranscrire puisqu'en Français, ça sonne pas exactement pareil, étant donné que Clove, ça veut juste rien dire pour nous..._

 _-Quand au prénom de Katniss, la Katniss est une plante plus connu sous le nom de "Sagittaire". Elle est aussi appelé Arrowhead (pointe de flèche). Peeta semble le savoir c'est pour ça qu'il lui dit lance une pic sur son prénom également et qu'il lui dit qu'il est instruit._

 _Je me suis aussi demandé si Peeta ne faisait pas allusion au fait que Gale appelle Katniss Katnip. Parce qu'en anglais Katnip (phonétiquement Cat nip) signifie herbe à chat. Et c'est pour cette raison qu'il lui donne ce surnom._

 _._

 _._

 _S. Collins serait-elle une grande amatrice de botanique ? C'est en décortiquant un peu l'histoire et les personnages qu'on se rend compte que c'est quand même vachement étudié THG..._

* * *

 _Et parce que je ne connaissais pas ce jeu avant de traduire cette fiction, je fais un rappelle pour ceux qui serait dans mon cas ^^_

 _Le **slapjack** , c'est un peu comme la bataille. L'objectif est de ramasser toutes les cartes pour gagner. Les cartes doivent être déplacées vers le centre face cachée, et retournées au tout dernier moment, très rapidement. Lorsque la carte placée au milieu de la table est un valet, le premier joueur à mettre la main sur le paquet récupère toute la pile. Googlelisez pour plus d'infos..._

 _DING DING DING_ _C'était la minute culture du chapitre ;)_


	4. Chapitre 4

**Hey ! Je voulais vous poster ce chapitre hier soir, et puis j'ai oublié... La vieillesse me guette arffff.**

 **Merci à tous mes reviewers. Voici donc un nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

.

.

Son sommeil fut agité ce soir-là, perturbé. Elle avait en effet retourné ses pensées dans son esprit pendant longtemps.

Au moment où elle s'était endormie, elle s'était convaincu que le moment avec Peeta n'avait été qu'un extraordinaire hasard, un délire rapporté par l'alcool et la chaleur du foyer. Elle avait juste besoin qu'un de ses amis arrivent, _vite,_ pour cesser toutes interactions avec lui, pour ne plus à avoir à regarder son visage stupide et son air suffisant.

Le lendemain matin, elle fut tirée de son sommeil par un répétitif _« Clap »_ sonore. Groggy, elle s'était couchée dans son lit, essayant de déchiffrer ce bruit. Il semblait venir de l'extérieur, et elle décida de se glisser hors du lit afin d'inspecter de quoi il s'agissait. L'air de la chambre était froid, et elle frissonna dans sa chemise à manches longues et dans son pantalon de flanelle, en se faufilant à côté de la fenêtre.

Sa fenêtre faisait face à la cour et la petite allée, et elle poussa le rideau pour regarder à l'extérieur : tout ce qu'elle put voir était la blancheur aveuglante de la neige. Elle attendit quelques minutes que ses yeux s'habituent, et des formes et des lignes se formèrent progressivement, et elle fronça les sourcils, découragée, quand elle réalisa qu'il était tombé encore plus de neige cette nuit-là. Un mouvement attira son attention, et elle tendit le cou pour regarder à droite, tout prenant garde de ne pas toucher la vitre glacée avec sa joue. Elle resta bouche-bée en réalisant ce qui se trouvait devant le hangar.

Peeta coupait du bois, brandissant une hache en l'air pour la laisser retomber violemment sur une bûche à plusieurs reprises. Il repositionnait sans cesse un morceau de bois, répétant inlassablement la même action. Il était sans manteau, il portait juste une chemise retroussée sur ses avant-bras nus, un pantalon et ses bottes de neige. Ses boucles blondes étaient presque brunes, humides à cause de la neige mais aussi de la sueur qui perlait sur son crâne. Katniss le regarda pendant un certain temps, hébétée, observant la façon dont sa chemise remontait quand il étirait ses épaules et sondos - ses muscles saillants en dessous.

Enfin, avec une sorte de volonté surpuissante, dont elle ignorait l'existence, elle quitta la fenêtre, refermant le rideau, et couvrit son visage avec ses mains. Elle avait dû rêver. Une hallucination suite à la privation de sommeil.

Mais le bruit persistait, _clap, clap, clap_ , et elle gémit. Pourquoi diable coupait-il du bois ? Elle savait pertinemment qu'il y avait encore beaucoup dans ce foutu hangar. Elle se força à expirer lourdement. Ok, elle pouvait le faire. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire c'était de faire comme si de rien n'était. Rester dans une complète indifférence et ignorance. Elle avait probablement tout imaginé.

Ce moment entre eux n'avait pas vraiment été réel. Il était peu probable que Peeta ait eu une arrière-pensée. Il devait surement se demander pourquoi elle était partie si précipitamment hier soir.

Et elle avait renversé sa bière en partant. Merde. Se sentant coupable, elle se glissa à la porte de la chambre, s'arrêtant un instant pour écouter le _clap_ et s'assurer qu'il était toujours à l'extérieur.

Un petit feu crépitait encore dans la cheminée, et aucunes preuves de leur soirée n'avaient été effacées. Les cartes étaient empilées soigneusement sur le coin de la table basse, et son pantalon avait été plié et placé sur le fauteuil. Mais elle ne trouva aucune trace de sa bière, pas une goutte n'était renversée sur le tapis ou le plancher, nulle part.

Elle soupira, et avala sa salive quand elle réalisa qu'il avait nettoyé derrière elle. Après lui avoir préparé le dîner, après avoir joué avec elle aux cartes, après qu'elle l'ait insulté lui _et_ son ex, après qu'elle ait voulu l'embrasser lui… Non, seulement les trois premières choses. La quatrième n'ayant pas eu lieu. Pas du tout.

Frottant ses yeux elle prit soudain conscience d'un nouveau parfum, en plus de celui de l'odeur de bois de chauffage. Elle renifla l'air, se rendant compte que c'était la douceur écœurante du sirop d'érable.

Perplexe, elle regarda autour d'elle et entra dans la cuisine. Son cœur se serra quand elle vu la pile de crêpes qui venaient tout juste d'être préparées.

Un autre élément à ajouter à la liste «Faire que Katniss se sente comme une merde» : Il avait fait le petit déjeuner, lui laissant clairement sa part.

Elle gémit. C'était quoi son but ?

Elle ne pouvait pas le comprendre. Ça avait toujours été comme ça, depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré à cette soirée avec son pull 'renne'. Il était ce mec que tout le monde aimait, et qui s'entendait avec toutes les personnes qu'il rencontrait, _sauf_ elle.

Ça n'avait pas de sens.

Avec un soupir résigné, elle s'engouffra dans la cuisine et se prépara une assiette de crêpes. Elle s'installa dans un fauteuil sur la petite table de la salle à manger, puis se mit à couper de grandes bouchées de crêpes avec le côté de sa fourchette avant de les enfourner dans sa bouche.

La porte s'ouvrit alors qu'elle en était au milieu de son repas, et elle se figea, lorsque de l'air froid s'engouffra dans l'appartement. Elle tourna ses yeux vers sa droite, ouvrant légèrement la bouche quand elle remarqua qu'il avait posé ses yeux sur elle également.

Ses cheveux étaient décoiffés à cause du vent et de l'humidité, et ses joues et son nez étaient rouge, piqués par le froid. Sa peau avait commencé à gercer à cause du vent, et ses doigts semblaient presque violets et rigides. Elle voulait le gronder d'être allé dehors dans une tenue si légère, mais elle combattit l'envie de le sermonner et se contenta de le regarder à la place.

Il jeta un regard dans sa direction, sa poitrine se soulevant légèrement après l'effort qu'il venait de faire, et après un moment, il ferma la porte. Mais il ne dit pas un mot, se penchant soigneusement pour délier ses bottes et les enlever sur le seuil de la porte. Katniss avala sa bouchée qui avait commencé à se solidifier dans sa bouche.

 **_Ermm... J'espère... que c'est pas un problème que j'ai mangé des crêpes** , dit-elle, puis il la regarda finalement.

 **_Je voulais nourrir les écureuils avec mais bon…,** lui dit-il avant de lui faire un large sourire. **C'est bon, elles étaient pour toi. Je vais prendre une douche, j'ai besoin de me réchauffer.**

Et puis il disparu dans le couloir, la laissant abasourdie.

.

.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Je vous poste la suite ce soir ! Merci pour vos gentils coms' :)** **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

.

.

Une fois que Katniss réalisa que Peeta faisait comme si de rien n'était par rapport à la nuit précédente, il lui a été plus facile de faire la même chose. Mais le plus simple pour elle, s'était encore de l'éviter alors, après avoir rapidement fini son petit-déjeuner, elle se retira rapidement dans sa chambre, avant qu'il ne sorte de la douche et qu'elle n'ait besoin d'interagir avec lui.

Elle lisait depuis quelques heures quand son téléphone sonna. Voyant que c'était Madge, elle répondit avec empressement.

 **_Hey** , lui dit-elle, en se demandant si elle était aussi soulagée qu'elle de l'entendre.

 **_Hey** , répondit Madge, son salut plus hésitant que celui de Katniss. **Bon... tu as répondu, ce qui signifie évidemment que vous ne vous êtes pas entre-tué cette nuit. C'est bien.**

Non, ils ne s'étaient pas entre-tué, mais ils étaient passés près de faire quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de bien pire.

_ **Non, les choses ont été... comme prévu ici.** Katniss menti, en essayant de maintenir un ton correct. **Vous arrivez quand ? Vous êtes en route ?,** demanda-t-elle en refermant son Kindle.

Madge hésita encore.

_ **Euh, oui, c'est ce que je voulais te dire. Les routes n'ont pas encore été déneigé où nous sommes, et d'après le personnel de l'hôtel, ça ne sera pas fait avant ce soir. On ne se sent pas de rouler sur la neige, alors on va rester ici une nuit de plus.**

Le visage de Katniss se décomposa.

_ **Tu plaisantes** , dit-elle, incrédule.

Elle pouvait presque entendre grincer les dents de son amie au téléphone.

 **_Malheureusement non.**

 **_Madge, vous devez venir. Je ne peux pas… je ne peux pas passer une autre nuit ici avec juste... juste lui et moi** , plaida-t-elle.

Katniss n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pourrait arriver, surtout après la nuit dernière.

 **_Je suis désolée !,** s'excusa Madge. **Je le suis vraiment, et pour nous aussi c'est l'enfer. Mais, tu as dit que ça allait quand même, non ? Ca semble pas trop mauvais. Et j'espère Finnick et Annie seront là aujourd'hui.**

Finnick et Annie. Bien sûr. Sa dernière chance. Katniss ravala sa peur, hochant la tête en se raccrochant à ce mince espoir.

 **_Oui peut-être. Espérons. Je, euh, je vais voir,** dit-elle avec un air faussement enjoué. **Euh, tu me tiens au courant ? Si vous êtes en mesure de partir demain, tu me le dis d'accord ?**

 **_Bien sûr! Dès qu'on quitte cet endroit, je te le dis** !, convenu Madge.

Elles raccrochèrent et Katniss s'empressa d'envoyer un sms à Finnick pour savoir où ils en étaient. Mais elle n'obtenu pas une réponse immédiate, alors, impatiente, elle s'aventura hors de sa chambre. Quand elle passa sa tête dans le salon, elle observa Peeta, couché sur le divan, un livre sur ses genoux. Il portait lunettes et plissait son front, en pleine concentration.

Elle ne savait pas qu'il portait des lunettes. Il avait l'air studieux, professionnel... attrayant.

Sa gorge était sèche, irritée. Elle avala un peu de salive, pris son air d'indifférence habituelle et entra dans le salon. Il leva les yeux quand il se rendit compte de sa présence. Elle jura voir un scintillement dans ses yeux, mais il disparu si vite qu'elle réussit à se convaincre que c'était juste à cause du feu à côté de lui.

 **_Madge et Gale restent encore une nuit à l'hôtel. Les routes ne seront pas assez bonnes ce soir,** lui annonça-t-elle.

Son expression ne fit pas allusion à quoi que ce soit d'autre, pas de déception, pas de colère ; il lui fit juste un signe imperceptible de la tête. Elle pinça les lèvres avant de lui demander :

 **_Tu as des nouvelles de Finnick ?**

Il soupira à cette question en il mit son livre sur ses genoux, retirant ses lunettes pour pincer le haut de son nez.

 **_Ouais. On a parlé ce matin. Toujours pas de vol pour eux aussi.**

Son cœur se serra, et elle se mordit la lèvre pour étouffer un gémissement. Car d'une certaine manière elle le savait. Elle savait ce qui allait se passer. Et pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, son pouls se mit à battre plus fort et son cœur à battre très vite à la perspective d'une autre nuit avec lui. Seule. Seulement eux deux...

 **_Pourquoi est-ce que tu as coupé du bois ce matin ?,** lâcha-elle.

Son sourcil se crispa, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent brièvement, et puis il inspira profondément en détournant les yeux.

 **_J'étais, euh... j'avais accumulé trop d'énergie. J'allais devenir fou, alors je me suis dit que j'allais faire un truc productif**.

Il termina sa réponse avec un haussement d'épaules. Elle pouvait comprendre. Parce qu'elle était dans le même état, elle aurait pu couper du bois à ce moment-là aussi, se servir de la hache, encore et encore. Mais elle doutait de ses aptitudes à manier un tel engin.

Et elle se mit à repenser à ce matin, la façon dont ses bras fléchissaient avec force, l'intensité de ses mouvements, le regard qui enveloppait son visage...

Son propre visage s'enflamma immédiatement, et elle tourna les talons sans un mot, marchant de nouveau en direction de sa chambre.

Une autre nuit, seule, avec Peeta. L'univers tout entier la testait ... et le plus effrayant, c'est que tout à coup, elle ne savait pas si c'était elle qui allait avoir le dessus...

.

.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Avec un peu de retard, voici un nouveau chapitre !** **Je vais essayer de poster un peu plus régulièrement.** **Je remercie ici tous ceux qui n'ont pas de compte et qui me laisse des reviews ! Ça me fait toujours autant plaisir :) Mais n'oubliez pas d'aller féliciter l'auteur. C'est elle qui a fait tout le boulot ! :D**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

.

.

Elle perdait lentement l'esprit enfermée dans sa chambre pour éviter Peeta.

Après avoir lu, être restée sur son lit, et regardé tristement la neige tomber par la fenêtre, elle avait finalement fait du yoga pendant une heure, en essayant de se souvenir de ses anciens cours. Elle aurait dû le faire plus tôt, ça lui aurait permis de détendre ses nerfs agités et de calmer la tempête qui déferlait dans sa tête.

En sueur, elle se glissa hors de sa chambre pour prendre une douche dans la salle de bains commune. Les murs carrelés et le rideau de douche étaient encore légèrement humide, Peeta ayant pris une douche un peu tôt, et soudain elle se mit à l'imaginer, nu, debout ici à l'endroit même où elle se tenait maintenant. Frustrée, Katniss se rinça aussi rapidement qu'elle le pouvait, puis elle sauta hors de la douche dans une grande serviette qu'elle enroula autour de son corps. Elle prit alors distraitement ses vêtements sales sous le bras, ouvrit la porte de salle de bains et s'élança dans le couloir. Et quelque chose rentra en collision avec elle au niveau de sa poitrine.

_ **Whoaaa** !

Haletant bruyamment, elle tomba un peu en arrière, mais deux mains saisirent ses bras pour la retenir. Ses vêtements chutèrent sur le sol et elle agrippa sans ménagement la serviette qu'elle avait sur le corps. Elle et Peeta se fixèrent, tous les deux momentanément paralysés par le choc, mais il sembla se rendre compte aussitôt qu'il la tenait serrée contre lui.

 **_Putain, pardon !,** maudit-il, la libérant comme si elle lui avait brûlé les mains, et il leva les paumes en prenant un peu de recul.

L'horreur et l'humiliation surgirent en elle, et elle réagit de la seule façon qu'elle connaissait : la colère.

 **_Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!,** aboya-elle à la hâte tout en se penchant pour ramasser ses vêtements.

Il avait l'air abasourdi.

 **_Je venais d'utiliser la salle de bain !**

 **_Et tu m'attendais là pour m'attraper à moitié nue ou bien ?!**

Elle lui lança un regard noir, ses joues et ses oreilles brûlantes de colère. Le visage tordu par l'incrédulité, il laissa retomber ses mains.

 **_Sérieusement, tu sors avec juste une serviette autour de toi alors que tu sais parfaitement que je suis ici, quelque-part dans la maison, et c'est moi qu'on accuse d'avoir de mauvaises intentions ?,** répondit-il, et les yeux de Katniss s'agrandirent, sa colère retombant de façon spectaculaire.

Gênée, elle le contourna et partie dans sa chambre, mais il la rappela. Katniss se retourna pour le trouver le visage rouge, ses sous-vêtements pendant dans sa main.

 **_Erm, tu as oublié… ça** , dit-il en s'excusant sans même la regarder.

Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que la situation aurait pu être aussi embarrassante. Étouffant un sanglot, elle tira sa culotte et retourna dans sa chambre. Elle claqua la porte, probablement assez fort pour déclencher une avalanche. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'une avalanche engloutisse cette foutue baraque, pour ne plus vivre avec un tel sentiment de honte.

.

* * *

.

Un bruit doux vint frapper la porte quelques heures plus tard, et elle leva la tête de son oreiller, en direction de celle-ci.

 **_Tu vas rester là-dedans toute la journée ?,** demanda Peeta de l'autre côté de la porte.

Elle fronça les sourcils avant de lui répondre :

 **_Ouais, peut-être !,** juste assez fort pour qu'il l'entende à travers la porte.

 **_Allez, Katniss** , il soupira. **Tu ne veux pas manger ou faire quoi que ce soit ?**

Si. Bien sûr. Sortant de son lit, elle se dirigea vers la porte et hésita brièvement avant d'ouvrir la porte et de le regarder. Il sembla légèrement surpris qu'elle soit finalement sortie.

_ **Qu'est-ce qui t'embête ?,** dit-elle, et son expression changea lorsqu'il fourra ses mains dans ses poches.

 **_Je sais que tu n'es pas contente que je sois là** , dit-il.

 **_Va faire des Solitaires. Pourquoi tu t'intéresses tant à ce que je fais ?**

 **_Quand t'es coincé pendant deux jours, c'est quand même plus sympa d'être accompagné.**

Elle rougit légèrement, serrant son poing sur la poignée de la porte.

 **_Je ne suis pas là pour te divertir** , dit-elle sèchement, en pensant à la nuit dernière et l'incident dans le couloir plus tôt.

Peeta gémit, plongeant la tête en arrière en signe d'exaspération.

 **_Katniss, cesse d'agir comme un enfant. Quel est le problème? Je suis désolé, je t'ai vu dans une serviette, mais j'ai vu plus de peau lorsque tu portais ton bikini vert…,** dit-il, et elle leva ses sourcils, surprise, mais il avait déjà tourné les talons.

 **_Viens manger quand t'auras fini de bouder, d'accord?**

Elle resta un moment abasourdie. Elle ne savait pas comment interpréter son commentaire à propos de son bikini. Elle n'a jamais porté attention à ce qu'il pouvait penser d'elle, d'autant plus qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Mais maintenant, elle ne savait pas trop quoi ressentir, soudainement frappée par une vague de gêne à retardement. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui avait parler de son maillot de bain vert, là, maintenant ?

 **_Merde** , murmura-t-elle dans un souffle, agacée par tout ce qu'il était en train de remuer.

Elle lança une couverture de laine sur ses épaules, et elle décida d'arrêter de tout analyser et d'aller manger.

.

* * *

.

Sa bouche pincée en un air renfrogné, elle se glissa prudemment dans la cuisine, où Peeta était déjà à l'œuvre, en train de préparer des pâtes. Elle vu un soupçon de sourire étirer ses lèvres quand il leva les yeux vers elle.

 **_Ah, je savais que la promesse de la bouffe te ferais sortir de ton trou.**

_ **N'exagère pas** , grogna-elle, et il a lui remis un bol dans sa main.

Elle en examina le contenu curieusement. Elle secoua la tête.

 **_Tu es tellement bizarre. Les gens normaux auraient simplement acheté des pizzas ou du beurre de cacahuètes pour des vacances.**

Il la regarda puis regarda son assiette, en ayant un air un peu offensé.

 **_On est plus à la fac. Mon palais a peu évolué** , la réprimanda-t-elle.

Et elle choisi de fourrer des pâtes dans sa bouche au lieu de lui répondre, de peur de l'insulter à nouveau. C'était bon, infiniment meilleur que tous les ramen ou autre beurre d'arachide et confiture en sandwich, mais Katniss garda cette pensée pour elle-même, s'enfonçant dans un fauteuil en silence, une couverture sur les épaules.

Peeta s'assit sur le canapé avec son assiette et une bière, lui en glissant une en offrande. Elle plissa les yeux, soupçonneuse, et il leva les yeux.

 **_Tu es la personne la plus méfiante que je n'ai jamais vu** , lui dit-il en sirotant sa propre bière. **Bois la ou pas. Elle sera bue de toute façon…**

Le problème, c'est qu'elle ne se faisait pas confiance, si jamais elle devenait ivre. Pourtant, elle attrapa la bouteille, la décapsula, et avala le liquide froid et mousseux. Elle était inexplicablement anxieuse et nerveuse près de lui, et elle avait trop peur de savoir vraiment pourquoi. Alors, elle bu.

_ **J'aurais dû apporter ma propre nourriture et alcool** , dit-elle tout à coup. **Si j'avais réalisé combien il allait neiger... Je serais passée dans un magasin avant d'arriver ici.**

 **_J'ai un peu pensé qu'il y en aurait qui n'aurait pas prévu tout ça. Alors quand j'ai vu comment ça se dégradait dehors, je me suis dépêché d'y aller avant que ce soit plus possible.**

Elle fronça les sourcils, serrant le bol chaud contre sa poitrine.

 **_Tu sais, j'ai eu des trucs à faire hier matin, sinon j'aurais pu arriver plus tôt et m'occuper de ma propre mer…**

Il leva la main.

 **_Rentres les griffes, chérie. Je ne te tiens pas pour responsable. Je voulais juste te dire que j'essayais d'être utile** , dit-il rapidement pour désamorcer la situation.

Peut-être qu'elle pourrait essayer de baisser un peu la garde, juste un peu. Il l'avait nourrit ces deux derniers jours, elle pouvait bien lui montrer un peu de gratitude pour ça.

 **_Eh bien... merci... pour le repas et tout ça,** dit-elle doucement, en gardant les yeux dans son assiette pour éviter ses yeux bleus trop sérieux.

 **_De rien.**

Ils mangèrent en silence, Katniss profitant provisoirement de la chaleur et du confort du foyer et de la nourriture. Mais il y avait encore une lourdeur dans la pièce, la tension persistante de la veille. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon d'aborder le sujet, et elle était trop têtu se lancer la première.

Heureusement, Peeta brisa la glace après avoir fini son repas. Se tortillant sur le canapé, il se racla doucement sa gorge avant de commencer à parler…

.

.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Bonjour ! J'ai enfin quelques minutes devant moi pour vous poster la suite. Voici donc un long chapitre qui je suis sûre, en ravira plus d'une. Un grand merci à toutes celles qui me laissent un petit comm'. Je n'ai pas pris le temps de répondre à chacune d'entre vous mais je vais réparer ça rapidement !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

.

.

 **_Ecoute. À propos de la nuit dernière…**

Son cœur rata un battement et elle esquiva son regard.

 **_J'aurais pas dû crier sur toi. C'était… immature. Alors… Je suis désolé.**

Elle cligna des yeux et le regarda sans comprendre. Ce n'est pas vraiment à ça qu'elle s'attendait.

 **_Je... c'est tout ?**

 **_Quoi ? Ce n'est pas suffisant ?,** demanda-t-il prudemment.

Elle continua à le regarder, son esprit s'emballa alors. Elle n'était pas folle. Elle avait essayé de se convaincre toute la matinée que ce qui s'était passé entre eux n'était que le fruit de son imagination, mais elle sentait qu'il était dans le déni maintenant. Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible qu'elle ait été la seule à ressentir tout ça.

 **_Tu sais de quoi je parle** , dit-elle sèchement, en posant son bol sur la table basse.

Son expression n'avait pas changé, à part peut-être un léger fléchissement de sa mâchoire.

 **_Non, je ne sais pas** , dit-il, étrangement calme.

_ **Menteur !**

 **_Dis-moi. Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé cette nuit Katniss** , l'aiguilla-t-il mais elle serra les lèvres.

Elle comprenait maintenant ; elle avait marché droit dans son piège. Il la contestait pour essayer de la faire parler la première. Elle inspira profondément, et son air renfrogné se transforma presque en un air féroce.

 **_Rien, sauf que tu viens de me confirmer que tu n'es qu'un trou du cul,** dit-elle avec colère, en se levant de son fauteuil.

Elle ne s'était pas préparée à ce que Peeta lui emboite le pas, se levant du canapé pour lui saisir le bras, et se rapprocher dangereusement d'elle.

 _ **_Katniss…**_

 **_Ne fait pas ça** , l'avertit-elle, la panique montant dans sa gorge, et elle le regarda attentivement.

Enfin, il parla à voix basse :

 **_Tu ne veux vraiment pas ?**

Elle ne pouvait pas le regarder, elle luttait contre elle-même.

 **_Non,** murmura-t-elle finalement.

 **_Katniss** , l'implora-t-il. **Si c'est ce que tu veux, j'ai besoin de t'entendre dire oui.**

Elle ferma les yeux, et son souffle trembla. Puis elle lui donna un faible signe de la tête.

_ **Oui,** gémit-elle.

Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent contre les siennes avant même que le mot ne soit complètement sorti de sa bouche. Elle haleta, mais aucun son ne s'échappa de sa bouche. Les lèvres de Peeta bougèrent en même temps que les siennes, puis elle sentit sa langue venir caresser la sienne. Tout ce qu'ils faisaient était réciproque, instinctif, respectant chacun les attentes de l'autre.

Ses baisers étaient doux, et chauds, et elle se mit à gémir lorsqu'il passa lentement ses bras autour de ses épaules et qu'il l'allongea sur le sol.

Une de ses mains se crocheta au niveau de son visage, le maintenant en place lorsqu'il l'embrassa plus profondément, tandis qu'elle sentit son autre main serrer sa taille. Elle pressa son corps contre le sien, sentant tous ses tendons et ses muscles se tendre à son contact, et se détendre à d'autre - sauf là où elle en avait besoin... Elle pouvait sentir son sexe durcir contre son bassin, même à travers son pantalon, à chaque fois que sa langue entrait en contact avec la sienne, à chaque passage de sa main sur sa hanche ou sur la courbe de ses fesses. Katniss s'accrocha fermement à ses épaules, son propre corps tremblant d'excitation, de délicieuses impulsions se propageant entre ses cuisses et dans sa poitrine tendue à chaque fois qu'il frottait son torse ferme contre elle.

 **_Putain** , grogna-t-il contre sa bouche avant qu'elle ne reprenne ses lèvres d'assaut.

Il laissa serpenter sa main dans son dos, la faisant glisser sous l'élastique de son pantalon et sous sa culotte pour pouvoir caresser la peau de ses fesses. La sensation de la paume de Peeta sur sa peau lui arracha un gémissement, et des frissons parcoururent l'ensemble de ses vertèbres lorsqu'il commença à frotter doucement sa peau. Il la hissa contre son érection, leurs hanches s'entremêlant ensemble lorsqu'elle enroula une jambe autour de sa cuisse, et elle ne put retenir un gémissement lorsque le frottement de son érection stimula son point le plus sensible.

 **_Peeta…,** haleta-t-elle, piaffant d'impatience lorsqu'elle tira sa chemise au niveau de ses épaules afin de la soulager face à cette barrière inutile.

Il comprit l'allusion et la relâcha brièvement le temps de passer la chemise par-dessus sa tête. Elle n'eut que quelques secondes pour s'émerveiller devant sa large poitrine et ses épaules solides, la coupe de ses hanches, les petits poils encadrant son nombril et descendant jusqu'à la naissance de son pantalon, que Peeta était de retour sur elle, lui enlevant frénétiquement son propre haut et capturant ses lèvres dans un autre baiser. Ses mains retracèrent chaque parcelle de sa chair nue avec avidité, la cartographiant, son torse, son dos, tandis que sa langue faisait de même dans sa bouche. Elle était totalement submergée par son goût, la texture de sa peau, son odeur masculine, et par la chaleur du feu dans son dos ; elle ne savait pas si elle avait chaud à cause du feu ou des émotions que lui procuraient Peeta, mais elle avait chaud, et c'était plus qu'étouffant. Katniss repoussa la poitrine de Peeta pour briser le baiser.

_ **Pan… pantalon** , haleta-elle en jetant ses yeux sur la moitié inférieure de son corps de sorte qu'il comprenne.

Il s'exécuta, défaisant à la hâte les boutons de son pantalon pour le pousser le long de ses jambes. Elle posa ses mains derrière son dos et dégrafa le fermoir de son soutien-gorge, libérant immédiatement la tension et le laissant glisser le long de ses bras.

Elle allait retirer son pantalon quand elle s'arrêta, les yeux écarquillés, réalisant que Peeta était ouvertement en train de mater sa poitrine.

 **_Quoi…**

 **_P** **utain, tu es tellement magnifique** , maudit-il en se laissant tomber à genoux pour lui retirer son pantalon.

Sa petite culotte était trempée et elle pensait que ce n'était pas possible d'être plus excitée qu'à cet instant. Mais le ton et le désir dans la voix de Peeta la rendit encore plus humide. Elle empoigna ses boucles blondes dans ses mains lorsqu'il lui retira son bas, puis il l'attira dans ses bras pour l'embrasser profondément. Il commença à l'étendre sur la couverture froissée posée au sol, mais elle l'arrêta une fois qu'elle était sur ses coudes, repoussant son torse. Ils respiraient tous les deux lourdement, et il lui fallut un moment pour retrouver ses esprits, perdu dans ses yeux presque noir, les lèvres rouges et les cheveux ébouriffés. Elle secoua la tête.

 **_Tu as un… un préservatif ?**

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il prit conscience de ce qu'elle lui demandait, et il gémit pitoyablement, laissant tomber sa tête contre ses seins.

 **_Non, putain. J'en ai pas.** _ **Putain**_ **!,** bafouilla-t-il. **Putain** , **je ne comptais pas… Attends !**

Il leva la tête, de l'espoir plein les yeux, et il se redressa avant de quitter le salon. Perplexe, le regard de Katniss le suivit jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse, puis elle finit par regarder dans le vide et son esprit commença à lui rappeler qu'elle ferait bien d'ignorer son instinct animal. Que diable faisait-elle ? Elle était vraiment sur le point de faire l'amour avec Peeta ? Elle détestait Peeta. Ou pas ? C'était fou. Elle était folle. Il était fou. Ils ne pouvaient pas le faire. Elle commença à se couvrir avec la couverture, prête à renoncer, quand Peeta revint lourdement dans la pièce, torse nu et avec une boite de préservatif dans la main.

 **_Je les ai trouvé dans la chambre de Finnick et Annie, je pense qu'ils les ont laissés la dernière fois qu'ils sont venus…,** expliqua-t-il à bout de souffle, mais elle n'écoutait pas.

Elle ne pouvait pas arrêter de le regarder, de se noyer dans sa beauté, elle sentait l'attraction rayonner à travers son corps qu'il avait réveillé avec ce premier _putain_ de baiser. Plus important encore, elle ne pouvait pas cesser de regarder son boxer déformé par son érection, épaisse et dure. Qui aurait cru que Peeta Mellark pouvait cacher tout ça.

 **_Tu…**

 **_Oh mon dieu,** _ **dépêche-toi**_ !, gémit-elle, s'effondrant sur le dos en jetant la couverture sur le côté.

Peeta se mit à genoux entre ses jambes un instant, planant au-dessus d'elle lorsqu'il laissa tomber les préservatifs sur le sol à côté de la tête, puis il l'embrassa de nouveau, plongeant sa langue dans sa bouche.

 **_Donc, exigeante même lorsque tu es sur le dos à mendier du sexe...** , la taquina-t-elle, ses lèvres orthographiant les mots contre sa bouche, et elle pinça sa langue en signe d'indignation.

 **_Je** _ **ne**_ **mendie… Oooohh** _ **Mon**_ _ **D**_ _ **ieu.**_

Elle se mit à haleter quand il pressa ses doigts contre son clitoris gonflé, le frottant à travers sa culotte. La friction était délicieuse, soulageant simultanément la pression naissante entre ses cuisses tout en l'intensifiant.

Il murmura d'un ton béat :

 **_Ce n'est pas ce que ton corps est en train de me dire...**

Elle savait que c'était évident de voir à quel point elle était excitée, son entrejambe ayant trempée son sous-vêtement. Elle aurait été insulté, embarrassé par sa déclaration si ses doigts n'était pas en train de faire quelque chose d'aussi exquis à son corps. Elle en était sans voix, sa bouche largement ouverte, soufflant ses gémissements. Et ses doigts continuèrent à se déplacer entre ses jambes, caressant tranquillement son clitoris et ses lèvres. Peeta laissa trainer sa bouche dans son cou, ponctuant chaque pivotement de son poignet par un baiser dans son décolleté. Quand il atteint son sein, il fit tourbillonner sa langue autour de son mamelon rigide et commença ensuite à l'aspirer entre ses lèvres, tout en déplaçant sa culotte sur le côté pour glisser sa main dessous.

Et il n'eut besoin de faire que quelques révolutions de plus avec ses doigts sur son clitoris humide pour la faire décoller. Elle essaya de ravaler ses gémissements mais ne réussit pas entièrement, chantant presque sa libération en direction du plafond. Son cœur battait et son sang se précipita dans ses oreilles, et tout son corps se mit à trembler à la suite de son orgasme. Il fallut un certain temps à son corps pour se détendre, et elle finit par se plaquer complètement au sol.

Peeta continua de taquiner son mamelon avec sa langue, plongeant expérimentalement deux de ses doigts à l'intérieur d'elle avant de les pousser lentement, plus profondément. Elle inspira bruyamment quand il l'étira de la sorte ; son vagin palpitait encore à la suite de son orgasme, et elle se contracta autour de lui quand il commença à pousser délicatement contre sa paroi pelvienne.

_ **Eh bien, c'était incroyablement rap...,** commença-t-il à dire, mais elle le coupa.

 **_Ne le dit pas** , le menaça-t-elle, fermant faiblement les yeux pour ne pas regarder son visage arrogant.

A cet instant son égo devait être aussi grand que son sexe, elle était venue bien trop rapidement. Mais il l'avait tellement cherché ces deux derniers jours, qu'il n'était pas étonnant qu'elle soit partie si facilement.

 **_Si tu veux tirer ton coup, ne le dit pas.**

Un petit rire amusé grondait dans sa poitrine, vibrant contre son mamelon encore sensible, et elle sentit son clitoris battre en réponse. Pivotant sa tête sur le côté, elle trouva les préservatifs et se hâta d'en défaire l'emballage.

 **_Tu n'as pas à te sentir gêné** , dit-il, se levant pour retirer son boxer.

Ses mains tâtonnèrent sur le préservatif lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur son sexe enfin libéré, et elle se mordit la lèvre si fort qu'elle aurait pu saigner. Il vint blottir sa bouche contre son oreille, et les doigts de Katniss reprirent leur manège pour défaire l'emballage doré.

 **_Je suis tellement excité maintenant... et toi qui a jouit si rapidement… j'ai l'impression que je vais exploser d'une seconde à l'autre.**

 **_N'essaye… N'essaye pas de trouver des excuses à ton manque d'endurance** , se moqua-t-elle.

Mais toute la malice dans sa voix fut atténuée lorsqu'elle prit son sexe en main pour y dérouler le préservatif jusqu'à la base. Il gémit doucement à son contact. Bien. Il avait beaucoup parlé jusque-là. Il y avait eu trop de bavardages jusque là. Et elle avait juste besoin de lui en elle, qu'il lui fasse l'amour au point où elle ne puisse même plus penser.

Peeta semblait fatigué de parler, car il se tut, pressant sa main autour de sa hanche et alignant son sexe entre ses cuisses avant de pousser en elle.

Il la remplit complètement, et Katniss se mit à gémir face à cette délicieuse intrusion. Peeta grogna contre son oreille et elle s'accrocha à son dos comme pour lui signaler qu'elle était prête. Il s'exécuta, poussant profondément en elle lui faisant creuser son dos sur le plancher de bois. La mince couverture ne servait à rien, mais elle s'en fichait, tellement concentrée sur son sexe cognant au fond du sien encore et encore, fascinée par la façon dont ses muscles dansaient sous ses mains, ravie d'entendre ses grognements chauds réchauffer son cou. Elle était inconsciente de ses propres cris, tortillant ses hanches pour qu'il puisse coulisser à l'intérieur d'elle avec un meilleur angle, plus agréable.

 **_Plus fort** , haleta-elle.

 **_Tu veux que… j'y aille... plus fort** , haleta-t-il, et ce n'était pas une question, mais un défi.

Elle hocha la tête, respirant difficilement. Peeta s'assit sur ses genoux, prenant appui sur les cuisses de Katniss pour garder l'équilibre, et il commença à la visiter avec plus de force, son sexe poussant dedans et en dehors d'elle dans des coups rapides et profonds.

 **_Oh putain** , cria-t-elle, ses seins rebondissant sous ses efforts, et son dos coulissant douloureusement contre le sol. Il était à deux doigts de venir, elle pouvait le dire à la crispation visible sur son visage, alors elle prit ses seins dans ses mains pour jouer avec, pour l'encourager à terminer. Il semblait dérangé et quelques secondes plus tard il inhala fortement quand son propre orgasme le rattrapa.

 **_Hummm putain…,** haleta-t-il, laissant retomber ses cuisses et s'effondrant sur elle avant de se rattraper sur ses coudes.

Son sexe pulsa en elle, remplissant le préservatif, et il s'enfonça superficiellement quelques fois jusqu'à ce qu'il ait terminé. Ils soufflèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes, leurs respirations et leur peau moite collant l'une contre de l'autre, et enfin Peeta se retira en un grognement déçu, roulant sur le dos à côté d'elle. Katniss se sentait humide et vide entre ses cuisses, et elle les serra, tirant autant de couverture sur son corps nu qu'elle le pouvait.

Sa voix rocailleuse résonna dans la pièce au bout de quelques minutes.

 **_C'était, euh...**

 **_O** **uais...** , dit-elle faiblement.

 **_Ouais...** , dit-il également.

Puis il retira le préservatif de son sexe ramollit et le noua, le posant sur le sol à côté de lui. Elle fronça le nez, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir ; elle ne se sentait pas de se lever tout de suite non plus. En fait, elle se sentie fatiguée rapidement, l'euphorie post-sexe lui rendant les paupières lourdes.

 **_Alors...,** il commença mais elle lui fit non de la tête et se blotti contre lui.

 **_On ne parle pas maintenant** , bailla-elle. **Laissez-moi me reposer d'abord.**

Il soupira doucement, et elle détecta un soupçon de tendresse dans sa voix. Le sommeil l'a rattrapa après ça, mais elle le sentit glisser un oreiller du canapé sous sa tête avant qu'elle ne s'endorme...

.

.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Bonjour-bonsoir ^^ Je prends enfin quelques minutes pour poster ce dernier chapitre.**

 ** _LilyRose_** **:** Ravie que ça t'ai plu à ce point ^^

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

 **.**

 **.**

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps avait pu se passer quand elle ouvrit les yeux, mais il faisait encore nuit et, heureusement, le feu crépitait toujours à côté d'elle. Elle sentit la présence de Peeta et elle leva la tête pour le regarder. Il dormait sur le dos, le visage détendu, innocent. Il était vraiment beau, les reflets orangés du feu dansaient sur son visage, donnant de jolis reflets à ses boucles en désordres. Rongeant sa lèvre avec inquiétude, Katniss essaya de s'asseoir tranquillement afin de ne pas le réveiller, mais une main se referma sur son bras. Elle tressaillit de surprise. Il devait être réveillé en fin de compte. Il ouvrit doucement un œil pour la regarder.

_ **Ne te lève pas...** , dit-il, la voix rauque de fatigue.

_ **Peeta...**

Il ouvrit les deux yeux.

 **_Reste avec moi. Ne te sauve pas**...

Elle détourna les yeux d'un air coupable.

 **_C'était juste du sexe... on n'a pas à faire ça,** dit-elle vaguement, mais il la tira contre lui, la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

 **_C'était... juste du sexe ?,** lui demanda-t-il solennellement, sans la quitter du regard.

Elle écarta ses lèvres pour parler, mais elle eu du mal à dire les mots à haute la voix.

 **_Je... nous ne pouvons pas nous supporter Peeta…**

Il leva un sourcil.

 **_Peut-être que je me trompe, mais en principe on ne couche pas avec une personne qu'on ne peut pas supporter** , contesta-t-il.

Elle avait envie de rire -un sentiment de frustration et de panique tourbillonnant dans sa poitrine- parce qu'il lui disait tout ça et qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de penser à ça maintenant.

 **_Peut-être… peut-être qu'on s'ennuyait…**

Il secoua la tête, la faisant rouler sur le dos et couvrant son corps avec le sien, puis il murmura, ses lèvres contre son cou.

 **_Je peux penser à des façons moins… indécentes pour me divertir lorsque je m'ennuie.**

Indécente. Elle sourit à cela. Elle savait ce qu'il voulait dire… Tout ça avait certainement été indécent, à bien des égards.

_ **Alors qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire? Tu ne peux pas** _ **m'aimer**_ **...**

Avec regrets, ses lèvres quittèrent son cou quand il leva la tête pour la regarder.

 **_Je suis follement attiré par toi** , dit-il honnêtement. **Et tu ne m'as jamais laissé la chance de décider si je t'aimais réellement ou pas. Tu n'as jamais baissé ta garde depuis que je t'ai rencontré.**

Elle fronça les sourcils.

 **_Parce que tu as toujours été con avec moi, tu t'es foutu de ma gueule.**

Sa bouche se tordit avec humour.

_ **Katniss, je ne me moquais pas de toi. Je veux dire, je n'ai pas eu l'intention de me moquer de toi, et certainement pas d'une façon malveillante. J'essayais de capter ton attention à la soirée de Finnick. Il m'avait parlé de toi et puis quand je t'ai vu, je t'ai trouvé très mignonne... Mais j'étais bourré, et j'ai loupé mon approche.**

Et ses défenses se sont baissées. Elle se sentit stupide, rejouant mentalement cette scène dans sa tête, quand ils s'étaient rencontrés.

 _« Pull vert, simple. J'aime les look sobres »_ lui avait-il dit.

Elle avait pensé qu'il l'avait insulté ; jamais elle n'aurait pensé une seconde qu'il essayait de venir vers elle, sautant automatiquement sur l'hypothèse selon laquelle il se moquait d'elle. Mais à la lumière de cette explication... elle se sentit vraiment stupide.

 **_Oh... Je pensais... Je ne savais pas...**

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, secouée par la destruction soudaine des fondements de cette relation basée sur des malentendus depuis déjà près de six ans. Peeta haussa les épaules, reprenant ses baisers au niveau de sa poitrine.

 **_C'est bon. On passe à autre chose, d'accord ? Toi et moi...**

 **_Ok** , dit-elle bêtement, la bouche ouverte et les yeux fermés quand il aspira son mamelon dans sa bouche. **Qu... qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pendant que j'y réfléchis ?,** demanda-t-elle-même si elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle continuait encore de parler.

Ses lèvres humides libérèrent sa poitrine, et il les traîna plus bas sur son ventre, ses muscles abdominaux se contractant sous son toucher délicat.

 **_Je vais découvrir quel goût tu as** , murmura-t-il, s'arrêtant pour plonger sa langue dans son nombril en se déplaçant vers le bas de son corps.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors même que ses cuisses s'ouvrirent par réflexe, et elle le regarda, entre ses jambes.

 **_Tu vas… ?**

Mais sa question se perdit dans sa gorge en un soupir quand il commença à lécher son entrejambe, sa langue dessinant des arabesques entre ses lèvres et sur son clitoris.

 **_C'est de… de la manipulation émotionnelle** , l'accusa-t-elle, ses mains dans ses cheveux pour le maintenir en place, contredisant ses paroles.

Il fredonna contre ses lèvres, la faisant gémir.

 **_Peut-être, mais je pense que tu seras gagnante** , plaisanta-t-il en taquinant son clitoris avant d'appliquer plus de pression avec sa langue.

 **_Merde** , maudit-elle, ne s'intéressant plus à ses plaisanteries.

Elle ferma les yeux pour s'émerveiller de la sensation de sa langue entre ses cuisses lapant son excitation et redoublant d'attention sur son clitoris.

 **_Oh putain, Peeta** …, gémit-elle, se tortillant contre sa bouche.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se frotter contre son visage, ayant besoin de plus de friction, plus de pression de sa langue à cet endroit précis.

 **_Continue… s'il te… plaît, continue de le faire** , supplia-elle, gémissant et haletant sous la montée de son plaisir.

Il écouta ses revendications, en se concentrant sur la direction et sur la vitesse de ses coups de langue, comme elle le voulait, et en quelques secondes tout son corps se raidit, ses muscles et ses membres se tendirent sous la vague de plaisir de ce nouvel orgasme traversant tout son corps. Elle cria doucement, jetant sa tête en arrière sur l'oreiller. Quand elle retomba doucement contre le sol, il l'a libéra, s'arc-boutant sur sa main et s'essuyant la bouche avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser.

Puis il lui sourit.

 **_Essaye de ne pas laisser cet orgasme époustouflant affecter ta décision...**

Portée par son point culminant et la sensation de son érection reposant sur son ventre, elle le poussa sur le dos avant de s'asseoir sur lui.

 **_Tais-toi !** , dit-elle, à califourchon sur lui.

Intrigué et excité, il cala sa tête sur l'un des oreillers du canapé lorsqu'elle attrapa un autre préservatif, l'ouvrit, et le déroula sur son sexe.

 **_Encore ?,** demanda-t-il, amusé.

 **_Ça se pourrait...,** dit-elle simplement, un sourire étirant ses lèvres.

Mais il disparut en un calme soupir lorsqu'elle s'affaissa sur lui. Il guida ses hanches avec ses mains lorsqu'elle ajusta sa position, puis elle commença à se déplacer de haut en bas, basculant contre lui. Peeta gémit alors profondément.

 **_Putain... Je pense que j'aime encore plus ce point de vue** , se dit-il, glissant ses mains le long de ses cuisses.

Elle gémit en réponse et ferma les yeux, en repliant ses genoux pour se donner plus de poids pour glisser de haut en bas sur son sexe. Ses mouvements le firent jurer de nouveau, et elle sourit. Ils se déplaçaient lentement cette fois, plus mollement, appréciant chacun les sensations que lui offrait l'autre. Les mains de Peeta parcoururent chaque partie de son corps, de son genou à la courbure de sa colonne vertébrale, comme s'il était un cartographe expert. Elle se délecta de le sentir lui toucher la poitrine, de sentir le poids de ses paumes sur elle. Il se redressa pour l'embrasser, passant sa langue sur ses tétons durcit par l'excitation, avant de s'attarder sur sa bouche et son cou.

 **_Je jure... que tu ressembles à un chef d'œuvre à la lumière du feu** , grogna-t-il

Elle pouffa, mais son rire sortit comme un souffle, ses hanches ondulant plus fermement contre lui. L'angle était parfait pour la stimuler, et elle pouvait sentir la construction d'un nouvel orgasme.

 **_Arrêtes tes conneries** , dit-elle dans un souffle, enroulant ses bras autour de ses épaules.

Son rire était tendu, sa respiration plus lourde, il devait être proche de l'orgasme lui aussi.

 **_Je pense que tu sais... que je ne suis rien... si ce n'est honnête avec toi…**

Elle ne put pas se concentrer sur sa réponse, perdu au sommet de son plaisir qui l'a frappa une seconde plus tard. Elle perdit son rythme sous les spasmes de son orgasme, se tranquillisant et étouffant un gémissement dans le creux de son cou. Il empoigna alors brusquement ses hanches, les tirant vers lui pendant encore quelques secondes afin d'atteindre l'orgasme lui aussi, remplissant le préservatif avec son sperme.

Les pulsations persistantes de son orgasme refluèrent, et elle attendit que son sexe arrête de pulser à l'intérieur d'elle pour relever la tête, poussant ses cheveux humides de son visage en sueur. Ses joues étaient rouges, et la transpiration luisait à la racine de ses cheveux, les plaquant sur son front et sa nuque.

Les mots lui échappèrent quand elle le regarda, et tout ce qu'elle put lui offrir fut un sourire timide. Il lui fit un sourire en coin, expulsant un petit rire doux par le nez.

_ **Encore gênée ?,** demanda-t-il.

_ **Non** , dit-elle, soulagée qu'il ait cassé la tension entre eux.

Relevant ses hanches, Katniss fronça le nez quand il se glissa hors d'elle, puis elle se coucha à côté de lui, tirant la couverture sur son corps nu et collant. Peeta retira le préservatif mais cette fois il prit la peine de se lever pour le jeter ainsi que le précédent. Quand il revint, elle le regarda se déplacer en silence, indifférent à sa propre nudité lorsqu'il ajouta plus de bois sur le feu mourant, l'attisant jusqu'à ce qu'il redevienne plus fort. Puis il saisit une autre couverture sur le canapé et s'installa sur le plancher à côté d'elle. Elle fut surprise quand il la tira contre elle. Provisoirement, elle posa sa tête sur sa poitrine, et commença à se poser milles questions. Comment ils avaient pu en arriver là alors qu'ils étaient près à s'entre-tuer il y a peine quelques heures ?

 **_Arrête de penser !**

Sa voix était rauque, désinvolte mais sévère. Elle fronça les sourcils, inclinant son visage pour le regarder.

 **_Qu'est-ce que…**

 **_Je peux presque sentir les rouets dans ton crâne. Détends-toi. On se posera des questions demain, ou après-demain si tu préfères qu'on fasse encore un peu l'amour** **avant** , dit-il, inclinant son menton pour lui sourire.

Elle fronça les sourcils, suscitant un rire de Peeta.

 **_C'est le numéro 20 celui-là, je crois. J'ai perdu le compte.**

 **_Arrête tu parles trop** , grommela-elle, en fermant les yeux.

 **_T'as raison** , bâillait-il. **Dormons maintenant**.

 **_Lit** **?,** demanda-t-elle, même si elle ne se sentait pas trop de se déplacer.

Il fredonna par la négative.

 **_Non, on est bien là.**

Alors, ils s'endormirent juste comme ça.

.

* * *

.

 **_Putain quelle merde !**

Katniss lutta contre le brouillard du sommeil, lorsqu'un son familier, une voix, la tira d'un rêve. Elle cligna des yeux, ces cils collés les uns aux autres ; Elle plissa ses yeux bouffis alors qu'elle tentait de rassembler ses souvenirs, sentant Peeta s'agiter contre elle. Une blancheur brûlante lui rendit la tache difficile d'ouvrir ses yeux, et une rafale d'air froid la fit frissonner. La porte claqua fortement une seconde plus tard, l'a secouant, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle réalisa que c'était la porte d'entrée.

Et c'est Johanna qui venait de le faire ! Haletante, Katniss prit la couverture pour protéger son corps entièrement nu, mais ses efforts frénétiques exposèrent entièrement Peeta.

 **_Hey** , protesta-t-il, sa voix épaisse encore endormi, et ne semblant pas bien comprendre encore la situation.

 **_Tais-toi** , siffla-t-elle désespérément, jetant la couverture sur son entrejambe et la serrant jusqu'à son menton. Craintive, elle dirigea son regard vers Johanna, en train de secouer la tête.

 **_Ne t'embête pas. C'est plus qu'évident que vous avez baisés !** , grogna-t-elle.

Peeta leva finalement la tête en entendant la voix de Johanna.

 **_Oh** , dit-il bêtement, et Katniss gémit intérieurement, disparaissant sous la couverture.

Avec un autre hochement de la tête, Johanna hissa son sac sur son épaule et se dirigea vers le couloir, avec un rire triomphant.

 **_Je crois que j'aurais cette chambre pour moi toute seule finalement.**

.

.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Ainsi s'achève Cabin Fever... J'espère que vous aurez apprécié cette fiction :) A plus tard pour une autre traduction ^^_


End file.
